


X + Y Equals

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Glasses kink, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Professor Kylo Ren, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: She's beautiful. Too beautiful, in fact. Ren should be use to this. He's had plenty of beautiful women in his statistics class before, but there's just something about her. Rey Kenobi. It sends all the blood rushing from his veins down to his groin.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

She's beautiful. _Too_ beautiful, in fact. Ren should be use to this. He's had plenty of beautiful women in his statistics class before, but there's just something about _her_. Rey Kenobi. It sends all the blood rushing from his veins down to his groin. Even just the way she grazes the tip of her ink-pen against her cherry-red lips makes it extremely hard for him to maintain his focus. 

She's insatiable and is evidently completely _unaware_ of it too. This carelessness leaves the usual quiet and well-reserved twenty-nine year old Professor Ren in literal agony. He _wants_ a taste.

Actually, the desire goes a bit deeper than that. It's now past the point of desire and has turned into something more of an obsession, really. Any chance that he can steal a quick glance at her from the front row, he does. He's never found leggings and panty-hose's more sexy in all his life--not _until.._.. _her._

Pushing his black-rimmed glasses further up his nose, Ren makes the attempt to regain his focus on the test-papers on his desk. He's _distracted_ and it shows. 

"Professor Ren?"

He looks up and sees that Rey has raised her hand and he can't help but smirk as he rises to his feet, flattening his pull-over sweater to his chest. Today, it's pantyhose's with a super-cute navy blue mini-skirt that shows off her perfectly toned legs and a floral top and the best of all....those adorable black converses. It's like she was made-ready to compliment all of his most forbidden desires.

"Yes, Miss Kenobi? You have a question about the assignment?" he speaks, his voice deep and smooth as silk. 

"I don't really understand this equation, sir. Could you help me?"

"Of course, I can, Miss Johnson." he answers, smiling broadly as he begins to make his way over towards her.

One step, two steps, and he's at her side---where he _wants_ to be, where he feels that he _needs_ to be. Standing over her, he can smell her sweet perfume. _Hmm, lavender and vanilla._ It hits his nostrils and within seconds he's intoxicated--drunk with _need_. Her chestnut hair falls loosely past her shoulders and he wonders what it would feel like if he ran his calloused fingers through it.

"I keep getting the wrong answer, but, I'm doing it exactly as you showed us too." Rey said in a frustrated voice. 

"First, relax, Miss Johnson," says Ren calmly, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "Not everyone gets it on the first try and I certainly don't expect you too, either. Now, let's rethink and try the strategy over again, shall we? What do I always say when it comes to equations?"

"That there's always a solution." Rey answered with a sigh.

"Exactly." Ren says with a quirk of a smile growing across his lips. "So, let's start from the very beginning and find the solution."

Ren has always prided himself on being a pretty good teacher. In fact, there weren't that many teachers on the faculty here at Jakku University who spent more of their time on campus than away than Ren did. Much of his time was spent devoted entirely to his work. No wonder his colleagues called him a _work-acholic_ , because it was honest-to-God the truth. 

Only now there was another vulture to contend with and that was his growing sexual desires for this _one_ girl. _Rey Kenobi._

No telling how many countless nights he spent sitting at his desk thinking about _her_ \---about all the things that he wanted to do with _her_ \--when he really ought to be focusing on grading his papers. He had her in every position, against every surface imaginable in his thoughts.

And it wasn't _fucking_ in the way he imagined it to be, but, rather pleasuring her until her limbs went completely limp at her side. For months now he had tired his hardest to play off the pent-up sexual frustration as just a passing-phase in his life, but to no prevail. It was _useless._....completely _fucking_ useless. 

He _wanted_ her. Kylo Ren _wanted_ Rey Kenobi--- _no_ , not Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. A name he hadn't used since he abandoned his family back in Indiana six years prior--a name he swore he'd _never_ use again!

However, this was a _very_ dangerous path he was putting himself on, for both himself and her. She was _his_ student, not some random girl he met at a bar and could just take back to his apartment for a good thorough fuck. And it wasn't just that either-- _her_ age played a majorly role in this and it really brought on a lot of questions for Ren as well.

_Goddamn it, am I a pervert for wanting her, for thinking about her like I have been? I mean, she's only nineteen for Christ's sake---practially still a teenager!_

This was beyond ridiculous. He was a grown-ass man, and he _fucking_ knew better. The girl was not even old enough to enter a bar and order herself an alcoholic beverage, for heaven's sake and here was thinking about all the ways he could make her scream out his name as he envisioned himself fucking her from behind against his chest.

_You goddamn pervert, Solo! Get a fucking grip on yourself!_

Running his fingers through his thick mane of hair, Ren decided he needed to get some much needed sleep, tomorrow was a brand new day. Another.... _long._...tedious day of wanting something he knew deep down that he couldn't have. 

* * *

By the next afternoon, Ren had put it inside his head that whatever he was feeling for Miss Kenobi was nothing more than a _school-boy crush_. He'd had plenty of those growing up and the usual result....they _always_ faded away with time. As he begin setting things up for his final class of the day, he happened to look up to see her standing in the door....as if _waiting_ for him.

In all honesty, he had never been so pleased to see her. And what made his heart sing even more loudly was due to the fact that she had come on her own accord. 

"Miss Kenobi?" Ren said exhaling deeply as she entered the classroom and took a seat in front row. "Y-You're early. Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday, Professor Ren," said Rey with a smile that nearly took Ren's breath away.

 _Fuck_ , she was so _damn_ beautiful. Today, she wore black skinny-jeans with rips in the knee-cap areas and a cream-colored tunic. Even those damn those cute converses he sound so irresistible on her somehow made it back into the incorporation of the outfit. And yet as he continued to stand there staring at her with dark lust-filled eyes, his more dominant _alpha-male_ side was saying very different things. 

_Trust me, Miss Kenobi, I could think of several other ways you could thank me and they all involved the use of that pretty mouth of yours on my cock!_

"No need to thank me, Miss Kenobi," said Ren with a slight shake of his head as he began pulling his calculator and navy-blue leather bound notebook from his satchel and placing it on his desk. "It's _my_ job."

"What made you want to become a teacher? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" 

Ren paused and then grabbed hold of the back of his chair and rolled it so that he was standing directly in front of her. If they were going to start this whole _"we-can-be-friends"_ thing, he felt they might as well be open and honest with one another from the very start. Then again, Ren had no intention of keeping any secrets from her..... _none._

"Well...." Ren said with a sigh as he sat down. ".....that's an _awfully_ long story, Miss Kenobi."

"Well, then it's a good thing that we have....." and she glanced down at her Apple watch and then looked back at him once more with that same smile she had given to him upon entering his classroom. ".... _.exactly_ twenty-four minutes, and thirty-five seconds left until your class begins, Professor."

"So, where would you like me to _begin?_ " He asked her, casually leaning forward in his chair. 

"At the beginning, I think would be best, Professor."

"Kylo." said Ren abruptly, now extending out his right hand towards her. " _My_ name is Kylo. Kylo Ren to be exact. If we're gonna be all _buddy-buddy_ , Miss Kenobi, then I think we need to be on a first-name basis, don't you?"

He _wanted_ hear his name escape from her lips while he plunged his cock so deep into her hot depths over....and _over._...and _over_ again. He wanted to feel her insides clench around him so tightly, he wanted to feel her cum on his cock---he _wanted_ to cum inside her and fill her to the brim only to have it was seeping out of her wet folds and trickling down the apex of her thighs.

Only then would he use his pinky-finger to gather it all up just so he could shove it back inside her to be a reminder that _he_ had been there--- _stay the fuck in that sweet cunt! It's where you fucking belong!_

“Very well, then,” said Rey with a simply shrug of her shoulders. “I’m Rey.” 

Ren smirked sensually at this and replied in a very sarcastic tone as when the tips of their hands brushed against one another, as if knowing this was just the beginning of their awakening with one another. “I _know._ ” 

_And so it begins. No turning back now, Ren. You’ve made your bed...and now you can sleep in it too!_

For his sake, and hers, he was beyond proud that he was able to keep his inner beast from acting out. Though, he would probably have to admit it was a struggle to do so. Ren had slept with woman before this, but none of them had ever made his want to fuck the dog-shit out of someone like Rey Kenobi did. Sex was sex, it shouldn't have been a big deal, _really._

However, because she was _his_ student and _he_ was Professor, he could only guess the nature of their circumstances made this so arousing to him. Had seen been someone he met at the bar, he might've not thought twice about it.

He would've fucked her good and been on his merry-little way, but because she was his student, because she was _his_ Rey....

 _I can do this_ , Ren told himself just as soon as the bell rang to signal the start of class, _I can do this and keep it completely one-hundred and ten percent professional!_

Only after resuming his position as Professor Ren and looking out at all the pair of wandering eyes staring back at him, a set of beautiful hazel in the front row looking up at him with an eager face did he come to the horrific conclusion.

There was no way on this fucking good green earth that he was going to able to keep this friendship between the two of them strictly.... _.professional._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fetish....a small one, but Ren had an slight obsession with rope-ties and handcuffs. He'd only used them once before in a relationship and the girl he was seeing at the time and surprisingly, she had been into it.

Though, he never would consider himself a dominant or whatever these famous erotic-writers were calling it these days.

He didn't have a red room of pain hidden locked away in his basement, he didn't use cable-ties and he especially didn't want to be compared to that fictional character... _.Christian Grey_. Sex doesn't have to just be a chore---you can have a little fun with it ever now and again. 

No one knew about this _darker_ side to him and he planned on keeping it that way. Buttoning down his black-dress shirt, he couldn't help but let his fantasies about Rey run amuck, especially after their talk in the classroom the week before. She's _such_ a good girl---maybe a little too _good._ Something about her innocent aura screamed _"virgin"_ to him, but he never fully made the assumption that she actually was.

For now he'd resume the normal care-giving Professor that he had been, but, his darker, edgier side was _itching_ to come out and play. Especially....with _her._

Last night just before he had gone to bed had been the first time in a good while he had cum... _.hard._ Standing underneath the showerhead as hot water all but scalded him, he envisioned her leaning over his wooden desk--ass-cheeks spread apart, her cunt pulsating--all pink and glistening with her juices.

 _Fuck,_ she was like an epiphany to everything he dreamed of. Everything about her and this moment between the two of them was absolutely....perfect. He couldn't have envisioned anything better than this.

He took himself in hand and imagined that he was pounding his cock into her hot, wading depths again....and _again._ Her endless screams only egging him on further. 

"Oh.... _fuck..._." Ren grit out, as he slammed the palm of his right hand onto the tile wall as he continued to pump himself with the other. He was _so_ close.....so painfully close. He could feel his balls drawing up and the need to cum was becoming almost painful at this point.

All this time though, he imagined it was Rey's firmly cunt squeezing tightly around him rather this own free hand-- _-God, she'd feel twice as good._ A low snarl escaped from deep within as he jerked harder....pulling and tugging at his member.....begging for release. 

"Shit.... _.oh shit._...fucking hell, I'm _gonna-_ \--cum," he moaned just as hot cum splattered all across his left hand and the wet tile. Panting slightly, but feeling slightly better than he before getting into the shower, he switched off the water and watched as his essence floated down the drain. "Oh goddamn, that felt so _damn_ good."

Grabbing his towel off from the towel-rack, he wrapped it firmly around his waist and stepped out and gazed at his reddened complexion in the mirror. He perplexed face that was staring back at him told him everything he needed to know in that moment: completely professional _my_ ass! 

"I am in so much _fucking_ trouble," he said nodding at his reflection. "So much trouble."

As he finished getting dressed that morning, recalling the events from the previous night in the shower—he’d go about this as calmly as he possibly could for as long as he could. His dog, Silencer was lying on the floor as he entered the kitchen to grab some coffee. 

“Good boy, Silencer,” said Ren as he reached down and scratch the big shaggy black dog behind the ears. “Well...I’m in for it now, pal. I can’t get her off my mind.” 

As if the dog could understand him, he licked at Ren’s fingers, his tail wagging gleefully at his master. Ren just smiled warmly at his furry companion before making his way over to the island bar where he began making his usual dark brew. With no clear cut plan in mind, Ren decided to roll with the punches (as they say) and just see what would happen. 

_I knows what’s going to happen—I’m going to get myself involved in something so idiotic, so incredibly stupid that I might as well kiss my career goodbye right now. If I’m going to do down, I’m going down in a fucking blaze of glory!_

The coffee was a distraction, but that's all it would ever be. The second he walked out this apartment---the hunt would be on. And he was ashamed to say that Rey Kenobi was his prey. 

Jakku University was about a ten minute ride from his apartment complex and now as he drove along the morning traffic turning into the school's premises, he suddenly wished he lived half-a-world-away. This was going to prove to be ten times harder than he had thought. 

"Okay, Ren," he sighed as he put his vehicle into park, glancing up at the brick building that was directly in front of him. He shivered slightly knowing somewhere--behind of those glass windows---was Rey's bedroom. "this is it, man."

"Professor?"

He mouth "oh shit" as he slammed the door of his car shut. He knew _that_ voice. It had been one he had heard so often in his dreams. Turning slowly, he saw Rey standing there with two other girls. One of them was another student of his named Miss Tico, but the blonde he had never seen before.

"Good morning, Miss Kenobi. Miss Tico--and---and--I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't know your name."

"Phasma." said the blonde in a snooty voice that just rubbed Ren the wrong way. "Gwen Phasma. We don't know each other and that's clearly the way I want to keep it too, Professor.. Listen, I better get going you two or Professor Hux might fuck my asshole for being late to class. See you two later."

Ren couldn't help but cock his jaw after hearing that particular statement, but otherwise he stood in silence, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the girls bid her farewell before turning to him once more. From the awkward look that was coming off his face---yeah, they had caught that reference too!

"You'll have to forgive her, Professor Ren." Rose murmured as she hoisted her back-pack over her shoulder. "She's not in the world's greatest mood this morning."

"No harm done." Ren said with a causal nod. "Not everyone was born to be a morning person, clearly. I used to be like that myself---many, _many_ years ago back in my college days. Shall we walk to class?"

"I'm actually going this way," Rose stated, now pointing over towards the R.J HOTH Science Hall. "I'll see you after class, Rey. It was nice to see you again Professor Ren."

Rey nodded and watched as Rose made her way across campus and disappeared into the modern all-metal building. Not that Rey thought being alone with Ren was awkward or anything---seeing as she had found herself along with him several times before now, but, suddenly, it felt _very._....awkward. 

"Very, well. I guess, it's just you and me then Miss Kenobi."

"Yeah...I-I guess so."

He's astonished to learn that she sounds.... _nervous._

_What happened to boost of confidence that you were displaying towards me yesterday after class, Miss Kenobi? I was rather enjoying that side of you. In fact, I was hoping I could spend more time with her._

"Something wrong, Miss Kenobi?" Ren then asked, reaching for her arm.

"It's just something that Phasma said, is all," Rey swallowed as she turned to look up at him. "Professor, if I tell you something would you promise to keep it a secret? Like just between the two of us?"

"Well that all depends, Miss Kenobi," said Ren as he then folded his arms, giving her a stern look. "What is it?"

He never took her as one to keep secrets, but from the look in her hazel eyes, she had been desperate to say _something._...to _someone_ for quite some time now. It struck him as odd--she had never looked _so_ terrified and _so_ ashamed of whatever it was that she was about to tell him than she did in that moment.

"I think Gwen is having an inappropriate relationship with one of her Professors and when I say one of her Professors, I mean Hux." Rey confessed.

_I better get going you two or Professor Hux might fuck my asshole for being late to class!_

_Well, I'll be goddamned!_ Ren thought to himself as he stood there before her with his mouth hanging slightly open while she revealed to him what little Gwen had told her. Apparently, the affair had started over the summer and had spilled into the new school year.

Chewing on his cheek, he realized as he stared down at the beautiful young woman he was becoming so emotionally and sexually invested in himself---he was _no_ better than Hux.

The only thing that separated them now was the fact that Hux had the balls to actually go through with his plan, whereas, Ren was still very hesitant to do so with Rey. It really mad him question, what sort of teachers was this university hiring? We’re they all trying to hot and heavy with their students or was it just a select few?

_Well if you can't beat them, Ren. You might as well join them._

“And what, may I ask gave you that impression, Miss Kenobi?” Ren asked, never loosing the edge in his voice. “After all, that’s a very serious accusation you are making here.”

“It’s just...,” and Rey paused for the briefest moment, trying to find the right words to describe the delicate situation at hand “...it’s just the way she talks about him sometimes, I think. It’s like...like they’ve been together multiple times already.”

“Do you have proof of any of these incidents, Miss Kenobi?” 

Rey shook her head and replied. “Just a hunch, I’m afraid. But I’m sure something is going between the two of them. Even Rose thinks something is going on and trust me, Professor, she’s definitely not one to jump headfirst into anything.”

Ren honestly didn't give a flying fuck whatever Miss Phasma was doing with Hux---she could be sucking his dick and taking it up the ass for all he cared, but, seeing as this was a situation that he might find himself in, he informed Rey that he would look into it on his own time. This was far more dangerous than he had originally anticipated it would be, but giving up on Rey Kenobi....it _wasn't_ an option.

He _had_ to have her. Come hell or high water. However, he'd have to play "secret-detective" later, seeing as he was already ten minutes late for his very first class of the day. 

* * *

His first class of the day was normally the one he looked forward to the least, and, honestly, how could he really blame his students? Who wants to spent an hour-and-a-half dealing with numbers when their barely running on fumes as it were. The amount of empty coffee cups he had to toss out afterwards was becoming a bit ridiculous at this point, though.

_Curse that Starbucks in campus, curse it!_

All he could think about was Miss Kenobi and everything she had said earlier considering Phasma and Professor Hux. Even now as he sat behind his desk while his students were working on the series of math problems he had written out on the smartboard overhead, he still found it all a little.... _baffling._

In the six years he had been teaching, he never took Armitage Hux. of all people would just--- _oh, get a grip, Ren! You're no fucking better than he is!_

"Once you've finished this equation, I want you all to pair off to groups and check each other's answers." Ren called out to his class, pulling his chair back and opening his Mac laptop. 

He figured this bit of free time would allow him to get a bit of research done on his colleague. While he never considered himself to be a superior _"detective"_ when it came to this sort of thing, but, what he was able to find seemed to fit everything that Miss Kenobi had feared.

Apparently, Hux was on at least three local dating websites and his ideal woman was and Ren could hardly believe what he was seeing with his _own_ eyes: _Not-Seeking Relationship or Commitment. However, interested in having FUN with a young, intelligent woman. I'm a Professor at Jakku University and have been teaching there for about six years now! Debauchery has little meaning to me, so, if you want we can play out your fantasies in my classroom. I've fucked plenty of female students there---none have made an complaints._

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Hux." Ren mouthed as he looked over the profile.

Again, he knew Hux was weird, but now, he just realized that Hux was a flat-out predator. Going to the Dean with this bit of information would no doubt get Hux fire---but Ren paused as he did. _If I report him and end up going through something very similar with Rey--what does that make me?_ He _hated_ it, but he would just have to let it go....for now.

"Professor? Professor?"

Snapping his head up he saw half his class looking at him with blank stares on their faces. He immediately closed the lid of his laptop and quickly rose to his feet. "Yes, Miss Erso?"

"We've _finished,_ sir." She told him in a squeaky voice.

"Excellent. Okay, so let's resume and see what we've come up with, okay?"

"Professor, we've only got five minutes of class left." She then proceeded to remind him.

Fuck, in his "detective ren" mode, he had lost complete track of the time and now would have to resume their lesson for tomorrow. Nodding he gave them their homework assignment and bid them good-day. As they packed their belongings, Ren stood by and run a nervous hand through his thick mane of black hair----he felt the sudden impulse to show Miss Kenobi all that he had found. _206 AP English Lit._ Third floor, second door to the right---back seat to the left. 

It was bad that he had mesmerized her schedule---in fact, it was almost creepy. He even knew when her breaks between classes were. _You're a goddamn joke, Ren!_

But just as he predicted, there she was walking out with a few of her classmates---all in smiles and leaving Ren out of words as he steaidly approached. "Miss Kenobi?"

"Professor Ren, w-what are you doing here?," she asked him. "This is the English, hall."

"Thank you for making me aware, but, could I speak with you....in private." He asked her. 

She nervously looked between her friends before nodding and proceeding to follow him down the long corridors. The fits of giggles that issued from her friends, made her cheeks flush. Ren was very attractive and every girl on campus knew it---even her. The way he dressed and carried himself was enough to make a grown woman fall to her knees. Grabbing a firm hold on her elbow, he nudged Rey into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

Well, this was definitely new...

"You were right, Miss Kenobi." He told her with a genuine smile. "To come to me...about Hux, I mean."

"You found something?!" Rey asked excitedly, looking up at him brightly.

"Not _just_ something," he answered, placing his hands on his hips. "But maybe a hot-bed of illegal activity is the word that I would use. Apparently, _debaucher_ y runs pretty deep when it comes to our dear friend, Hux. He has at least three...dating websites he's joined and---he favored students for his partners."

"I _knew_ it!"

"You were right to come to me about this, Rey." Ren murmured in a low voice. "But, I just don't think that I'm the answer."

This struck Rey as rather odd. What could he possibly mean by that? He's a teacher, a professor--if something was going on she felt he should know and that's what she had done. Why did he think he couldn't go to the Dean with his new bit of evidence and report it? What was he not telling her?

"I don't believe that, Professor. I honestly don't." She stated in a confident and firm voice. "You're a good person and I know that you care about each of us...."

_No, Rey. That's where you are wrong. I'm not a good person----and I care only about you. Only you. My actions are vile....the things I want to do to you in my bed, against this fucking desk right now would shock the hell out of you. I'm not a good person, Rey. I'm not._

"Rey....." Ren breathed softly. ".....that's where you are wrong."

"How could I be wrong? You're doing this out of the kindness of your heart, for the safety of one of _my_ friends who's being viscously---"

"No." He cut her off. He wouldn't lie to her. Not anymore. "You see, that's where you are wrong. I only looked into this because you asked me too and in doing so I've come to realize something. I'm no better than Hux is."

"What do you mean?" Her chest was rising and falling in time with this--- _this_ sudden reveal from him. Ren was _not_ Hux. He could _never_ be Hux. 

"Because...." and he paused as he looked down at the floor, hanging his head in shame. ".....I've _wanted t_ o do the same exact things, of course without all the website shit involved, but I've wanted to do all this unspeakably erotic things..….but to _you._ "

And there it was. The truth. He could never deny her that and he never had any intentions to lie to her or keeping secrets about this darker side of him. Yes, he _wanted_ her. He's human and it's okay to want things, but unlike Hux, he never had any intention to act upon those deeds. He _cared_ about her too much. 

"You're a _monster._ " said Rey, now taking tiny steps backwards.

"No, Rey, I'm not. I'm _not_ ," Ren reassured her quickly, raising his hands in defense. "I would _never_ just do those things to you..... _unless_ you wanted me to. If anyone is the _monster_ here, it's Hux."

"But why would you---"

"Because I have _feelings_ for you, that's why." Ren confessed, swallowing hard. "Very _strong_ feelings, in fact. But I understand that there's where it ends---it can _never_ be. You're my student and I'm your Professor. Hux evidently doesn't give a damn--he's sleeping with your friend Phasma and God knows who else and--"

"How long?"

"What do you mean?" said Ren.

"How long have you _felt_ this way....about.... _me_ , Professor Ren?" Rey murmured, now finding the courage to look him dead in the eyes again. It was hard not to like him, yet everything about this situation set them apart. He was much older than she was and the circumstances---were---- _well_ \----dangerous as he had said.

Sighing Ren moved forward, hoping just to be near enough to her that it wouldn't seem odd or weird and replied in a sincere voice. "Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, Miss Kenobi."

Her heart was being so fast, but she was completely unable to move, unable to speak. He had confessed to something she never imagined in her wildest dreams---not this, _never_ this! 

"I-I--"

"You don't have say anything and I don't expect you to." He tells her quickly, now reaching for her. However, watching her flinch---stops him dead in his tracks. She doesn't want him. She doesn't want... _.me._ "Rey....I would never hurt you. I swear it."

"Y-You already have." 

Closing his eyes, he watched in shame as Rey tore for the classroom door and leaving him completely crushed. This was the risk, this was the outcome of the choice he had made---and he had ruined _everything._ He never felt more ashamed in himself than he did in that one singe moment. She _hated_ him and rightfully so.

Any chances of him being able to be with her he might as well have tossed them out of the window. In fact, if he was smart he'd walk straight into that administrative office right now and turn not only himself but Hux as well. _Fuck, I truly am...a monster!_

Rey ran as fast her legs could carry her and when she finally managed to reach her dormitory, she tossed her back-pack onto the floor and flung herself down into her bed. The wound had been ripped wide open and all she could feel was sheer agony. _Not Ren...not Ren, please not, Ren!_

This couldn’t be happening—all those times she had confided in him and he’s turned out to be one of these vile predatory— _no, no, no! Not my sweet, sweet Ren! It just can’t be!!_

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't---Ren her favorite professor in the entire school, a man who had shown he was....human in the most ambiguous way. As she laid there, she began to think that maybe she might've overacted a little. No doubt, it had come as quite a shock to her---his feelings for her, that is---but- _\--oh I must apologize to him for the way I reacted back there!_

"I'll go see him, tomorrow, after class and tell him---" However, she stopped herself midway and pondered over this whole scenario in which she had found herself in.

This was incredibly _silly._ She might be considered a child in many ways, but, the last time she checked she was still an adult, too. She could do this in a calm and respectful manner, right? We're both.....adults, right? I mean, sure, he's a much older adult but w we can sit down and talk about all of this rationally, I think.

Letting out a low sigh, she sat up tried to rationalize on how she was going to tell him about this, either way it wasn't going to be easy. 


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't _know_ why he thought telling Rey the truth about his feelings for her had been the right thing to do, because, obviously it had come back to bite him in the ass. She could run off to tell anyone.... _anyone!_ And he really couldn't blame her if she did---he would have if he had been in her shoes. Some nasty perverted older man lusting after her---thinking on it now, it was enough to make even him feel sick to his stomach. 

"The _fuck_ is wrong with you, Ren?"

If he could only have out-of-body experience right now, he'd kick his _own_ ass for even so much as thinking of it. The hurt look in her face, the tears as they formed in her eyes at his unholy confession. Ren would give absolutely anything to never see her look at him like _that_ again. He'd hurt her unintentionally--- _fuck, I'm so sorry, Rey! I'm so sorry!_

So you can just imagine the confused look on his face when he saw her standing at his door late that evening look just as equally ashamed. 

"Rey?" He whispered, rising to his feet. "W-what are you---well, this most unexpected."

"I gave it some thought, Professor." Rey said as she entered the classroom and made her way over towards him. " _A lot_ of thought, actually and I wanted to tell you that....I _forgive_ you."

A sigh of relief seemed to exhale from him at this words, however, he was waiting for the tiny "but" that usually came afterwards on these sort of tricky scenarios. For he was positive that one was on it's way---seconds, followed by minutes passed and he felt stumped that it hadn't. 

"You could've turned me in, why _didn't_ you?" Ren asked her in a hesitant voice.

"You could've tried to seduce me, why _didn't_ you?"

Answering his question by asking a question, _smart move, Miss Kenobi,_ but nothing really short of what he deserved, honestly. What he wouldn't give to hold her, to kiss her right now as she stood before him with those wild hazel eyes of hers? However, he reminded himself to keep his urges at bay. He would not progress further, unless it's _what_ she wanted.

"Believe it not, Rey, I care about you enough not to _bullshit you_." said Ren quickly in his defense over the whole situation. "If I'd just wanted a piece of ass, which I _don't,_ it would've been only too easy. No offense, but you tend to be very gullible at times."

Rey's eyebrows shot up at this and it took every ounce of strength she had not to slap him square across the face. _Well, one thing is certain, his manners haven't improved at all!_

"You're probably thinking....," and he paused as he stared at her and then down at the floor. "....yeah, he's an _asshole_ just for saying that."

"You definitely have range to be one, that's for _damn_ sure." Rey addressed heatedly, finally feeling a sense of bravery sweep over her as she looked upon her intoxicating, sex-dripping, young Professor Ren.

Needless to say, he _liked_ it as he liked practically everything else about her. A twenty-something year old girl with some back-bone was....pretty _fucking_ hot in his opinion and he was certain other males his age would think so too! Try as he might, it wouldn't diminish what he felt for her. In fact, he didn't think that would ever go away and he didn't want it too either.

"Only, I'm _not_." Ren added, a sensual smile growing across his face. "I'm not. Unlike our friend, Hux, who has an incapability to keep it in his pants."

"Which, is why, I think it's best if we don't---- _talk_ anymore, after this," Rey explained in a way that she hoped he would understand. "It'll only makes us give into temptation, which, coincidentally, we don't need on our conscious."

Did she just say "make us give into temptation?", as implying that she felt something for him as well? Clearly, he didn't get the memo cause after that he was now moving so fast towards her that she nearly lost her footing. Ren caught her by the arm and grabbed her just before she fell over and empty seat. They were so close, now..... _so_ close. Looking into his eyes she never realized just how incredibly beautiful they really were.

"I-I won't give into this," said Rey, shaking her head up at him. "I won't."

"What are you afraid of, Rey?" Ren then asked her, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Tell me, what frightens you most?"

" _Myself_." She answered in a shuddered voice.

It was an odd answer to give, given the circumstances of the situation they were both finding themselves in. Ren sensed she was holding something back and he desperately wanted to know what that something was. _Don't be afraid, Rey. I feel it too. Just tell me!_ And then like a light-bulb going off.....it _hit_ him.

"You're not afraid if you give into me, you're afraid of what you think you'll become once you do."

It wasn't a lie. None of it was a lie. After giving it much thought, Rey had come to the ultimate and final equation. She _did_ want to be with him in the ways that Phasma was with Hux---but she _wanted_ more.... _so_ much more. The question that remained now was, would he be willing to give her that? Could he push past the boundaries of just seeing her as his student?

"If you are implying what I think you are implying, Miss Kenobi-----" Ren said cautiously as he caressed her cheek with his callous fingers. "---then _we_ don't need to be for the next part."

"Ren, wait....wait, there's something....there's something I should tell you, first."

_I'm a virgin. Say it, Rey. Just tell him--be upfront and honest. He'll understand....I think._

"What?" He paused to look down at her, his heart had never felt so full. He couldn't wait to have entangled under his sheets, giving her everything he had been dreaming about for so long. At last, he thinks, fantasy can finally become reality.

"I'm not _so_ good at this kind of.....stuff, you know... _.sex._ " she said, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. _God, this was so fucking embarrassing!_

"Well.....then....," he said reaching under her chin and tilting it upwards so that she was staring him dead in the eyes. ".....it's a good thing you've got an excellent teacher. First lesson, is for _free._ "

* * *


End file.
